finalcrossfandomcom-20200214-history
Job Skills
A Job Skill '''is a large trade-oriented set of skills that player characters may learn in order to gather, make, or enhance items that can be used in Final Cross gameplay Final Cross . Job Skills are both learned and improved from a NPC trainer (or sometimes with recipes), for a cost or occasionally directly from a quest NPC trainer. Job Skills can be learned by the correct non-combat job regardless of their character race. Through practice, a character gains skill levels within the job skill and becomes more capable within that job skill. There are seven broad skill levels that constrain how much skill points you can acquire within your job skill.Your character's carrying capacity will also increase for each level you gain in your Job Skill, with a big bonus at level 100. Primary job skill and secondary job skill ' Two classes of job skills exist: primary job skills and secondary job skills. You can have only up to two primary job skill at any time (but are not required to take any). You can have any number of the secondary job skill, and they do not count against your two primary job skill limit. Category of Job Job Skills fall into one of three categories: "Gathering Job Skill" gather or harvest items from resource nodes throughout the game world to supply ingredient materials ('mats') for crafting job skills. Occasionally, these harvested items will be directly useful. The gathered materials can be sold in the auction house or sold to NPC vendors. "Production Job Skill" make items from other ingredients items (herbs, bars, meats, etc.) these "production job skills".Are crafting or building. Most of the items produced will be directly useful, but some will be ingredients for further crafting. The products can be sold in the auction house or to NPC vendors. "Service Job Skill" provide a service, such as buffing items. These will generally change the properties of an existing item without changing the in-game identity of the item. Characters that want to make money with a service job skill will usually have to actively solicit NPC vendors. Job Skills 'Primary Job Skills' 'Gathering' 'Production' 'Secondary Job Skills Service' Easy Money Making Every job skill offers opportunities to make money. The gathering job skills offer an obvious avenue: Sell what was gathered. Some of the crafting job skills also have "value added services". The value of those services depends on the market prices for the source and completed items, or upon the price players are willing to offer. Maximum Job Level The maximum level of a job is 99.While you can continue to gain.Job Experience,no futher bonuses or recipes are gained past level 99. '''Note;' Job Skills experience does NOT accumelate after level 99. Job Bonus At every job skill level the character gains a five (5) pod carrying bonus plus additional fifty (50) pod carrying bonus for the players wagon capability giving a total of five hundred fifty (550) pod carrying bonus.At job skill level 99,the character gains an additional one thousand (1000)'''pod carrying bonus giving a total of '''one thousand five '''hundred fifty (1550) '''This bonus does not enhance strength stats. ' ' ' ' ' ' Category:Jobs